Two Different Dimensions
by Star-AquaAlly
Summary: Aleks and her friends get transported into the world of Rwby, but none of the kids in that show exist. Now that they take the place of the Rwby kids they have to fight and save the world. Finally experiencing death and war, they fear theyll never get back home and end up dying instead. Lets see how there adventure and romance kick off in the Rwby world. [OC SUBMISSIONS:CLOSED]


Helloo everyone! Its me Ally... Yes im still alive. XD Ive been busy lately with high school, work, and babysitting. But im back.. Well kinda. Im going to be trying to do this OC story thing again. Last time it didnt really work out that well.. But this time ill try to do it. My updates might be really slow bcoz i have alot of things on my plate, but ill try hard for you all whos going to be reading this. So lets get on to chapter one!

Oh and... This story is based off of this cartoon anime show called '**Rwby**' by Roosterteeth. You should check it out! :D It really amazing.

* * *

Sun starts to get covered by the dark grey clouds, as a red headed girl lays on her bed while searching for shows to watch. She types in Roosterteeth in google, and got some shows/videos. Her being a big fan of Roosterteeth wanted to see what new shows they made. While scrolling down she comes upon a cartoon like anime called 'Rwby'. She smiles and clicks on it.

"Oh my goodness! This is going to be it." the red headed girl said, she gets up and calls her friends.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Her phone rings. Waiting for her friends to answer she picks up her computer and goes to her living room and hooks up her computer to her tv.

_"Hello, What is it?"_ a boys voice came to the red head girls ears

"Kariya! Come down here now! Remember i made a sleepover party. Now GET YOUR BUTT HERE! IM LONEY." she yelled through the phone.

The boy drops his phone on the ground casing the girl to hear a big _THUMP!_ "Kariya?!" she yelled, Kariya picks up the phone.

_"Yea yea. Im coming... Geez." _he mumbles to her. She laughs at how he acts. "See you soon" she added.

_"Wait! Al-"..."She hung up!"_ Kariya yelled looking at his phone. He sighs but the smiled, he grabs his ready backpack and walks down stairs. Once he got down stairs he walks to the door but was stopped none other than hiroto.

**[WITH KARIYA]**

"Kariya, where are you going?" he says calmly to the kid. Kariya turns around facing him and waves, "Im going to Aleks's. She wants me to head over all ready to the sleepover." he answers back.

Hiroto lifts up an eyebrow and nods slowly, "Ok... Be careful then. And no doing nothing wrong while over there!" Hiroto starts to walk away. Kariya blushes and yells back to Hiroto.

"IM NOT THE ONLY GUY GOING THERE HIROTO-SAN!" Hiroto laughed and just waved to him.

**[WITH ALEKS]**

"I hope they like this show... It seems amazing from this trailer." Aleks said calmly but smiles.

_BING BONG! _Aleks turns around and runs to the door, to her surprise... All of her friends somehow showed up on her front door all at the same time. "Daum... I didnt know you all walked together?" Aleks said, shockly.

* * *

_There you go! Chapter one. I understand it is short and all. I just wanna know whos going to be the characters in here. So heres the OC From! ALso, PM me your OC... Unless you cant use PM for some reason, just do it through Review. Thank you! ^^_

**A/N: I need just ONE healer! But dont you worry even though your a healer; you shall have a weapon. It shall be a gun. I just want to have a healer in this story and all. But just one. Although if one of you pick a healer you will not get a gun right away; youll be getting it later but not to later just... After a while.**

**_OC FORM:_**

Name: **[Last] [First] **

Age: **[13-16]**

Personality:

Looks: **[Just hair size, hair color, eye color, hats(?), ect]**

Likes: **[3]**

Dislikes: **[3]**

Flaws/Fears/Weakness: **[3 or less]**

Crush: **[kariya masaki(Taken]**

_SKILL-_

Magician or Weapon Welder?:

If you picked Magician what kind of power?: **[Ex: water, ice, air, steel, ect]**

If you picked Weapon Welder what kind of weapon?: **[You can have anything! Even if you want to put two weapons together ex: a shotgun and scythe(taken)]**

_Clothes-_

Starter clothes: **[casual]**

Fighting clothes: **[Please match to your skill from above or something you can see yourself in with that type of skill! And in details^^]**

PJ's:

**A/N: ONLY PICKING 4! So FIRST comes first serve, or if you FILLED out the whole form nice and understanding then you get it. I do hope you dont take it the wrong way i just dont want a lot of people in here. Lawl. Bcoz all together it will be about maybe 10 characters. 5 OC's and 5 crushes. Thanks! :D**


End file.
